


Even Demons Get Sick

by Ashenious



Series: You-In-Verse (DMC) [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Fluff, Other, Whump, original idea, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 21:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20264809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashenious/pseuds/Ashenious
Summary: In which reader learns that Demons can get sick, despite their stubbornness that they don't





	Even Demons Get Sick

You knew something was wrong with Dante the moment you woke up, but you weren’t quite sure what for the longest time. When his first alarm first went off, feeling him get out of bed immediately instead of snoozing it 5 more times was kind of odd, and when he didn’t go straight to shower after getting up, you knew something was going on.

Hearing your alarm go off not long after Dante’s, you rose up from your slumber and began to stretch the sleep out of your joints. Pulling yourself free from your covers, you made your way into the bathroom to start a warm shower for the day. Climbing in and starting your shower routine, you were halted in place just before rubbing shampoo into your hair by the sound of a loud, sudden crash from the floor below.

“Hey!” you called out toward the door. “What was that?” Hearing no reply from outside, you quickly cleaned and rinsed your hair out before hoping out of the shower, quickly grabbing a towel and drying off. Not bothering to find new clothes, you threw off your now old and dirty pair before quickly making your way out of the bathroom.

Calling out to Dante again, you were relieved when you heard a faint reply from him from downstairs. Making your way toward the noise, you noticed a faint burning smell lingering in the air as you climbed down the stairs. Picking up the pace a bit more, you jumped down past the last 3 steps, and turned your self quickly in the direction of the kitchen.

Pausing as you stood in the kitchen doorway, you raised as eye brow at the odd sight before you; not only was there cereal all over the place with no exaggeration that it was on almost every surface you could see, but there was a pan of what you thought was eggs on the ground with the possible eggs being spread about the floor. Staring at the mess, you let your eyes wander to the large man standing near the fridge looking almost sheepishly as you.

“Uh…Morning!” Dante said with a small grin.

“Morning. Did you… decide you didn’t want eggs or something?” you replied as you padded your way around the mess toward the sink.

“Something like that.” Looking up at Dante, you watched as he poured some milk into his overly full bowl of cereal before him. “I’ll clean this all up in a minute, I’m practically starving here!”

Chuckling lightly, you grabbed your pot for coffee and began to set it up. Hearing as Dante made his way to the front room, you looked down at your clothes and remembered that you still hadn’t finished getting ready for today. Finishing up setting up the coffee brew, you turned your self around, stepped over the mess still sitting on the floor, and made your way back too the doorway of the front room.

Peaking your head around the corner slowly, you observed Dante in his natural state: feet up on the desk, magazine in hand, and face turned and focused on the reading. Looking from the man to his desk, you saw his overly bowl of cereal sitting there near the edge. Waiting as the man read through his book, you continued to stand and watch him, admiring his small facial changes as he continued to read whatever articles he came across.

But after a few minutes you began to wonder why he wasn’t eating. Moving from your spot, you made your way past him and to the stairs leading back to the bedroom. Pulling yourself free from your dirty clothes, you made your way to your closet and found yourself debating on what to wear that day. Contemplating on if you wanted to leave the shop today or not, you threw on your usual comfortable clothes deciding that today was not a day you wanted to head out.

Making your way back out of the bedroom, you peered over the balcony to below where you again saw Dante reading his magazine. Turning your sight to the cereal near him, still untouched by him, you returned downstairs.

Standing opposite of Dante over his desk, you stood and waited for him to finish reading whatever he was reading. Watching as his eyes appeared from behind the magazine, and as his eyebrow raised, you pointed to his breakfast.

“Not hungry?” You asked. Watching as Dante folded close his book and set it down, you stepped near the desk and sat yourself on the edge.

“I’m just eating slow today; can’t a man enjoy his food once in a while?” Dante replied with a grin as he reached for his bowl. Picking it up and then slowly standing up, he turned himself toward the kitchen before walking off. Watching him closely, you noticed his hands shaking a bit.

Standing yourself up and following Dante’s path, you couldn’t help but feel yourself purse your lips in his direction. Rounding the corner to head into the kitchen, you saw Dante stopped just outside the door for the kitchen, his body propped up against the wall.

“Dante?” you called out lightly to him, rushing forward as you felt concern fill you. As you made your way to him, and just as you found yourself moving around the man, you watched as Dante slowly slid down the wall, hand slowly losing its grip on the bowl.

Panicking at the movement, you threw your hands under the bowl as you followed Dante to the floor and breathed a sigh of relief when only a few pieces of cereal fell out of the mound of food.

Looking up from the food in your hands, your eyes met Dante’s, his seemingly partly closed as he learned against the wall next to him. Feeling your eyebrows furrow in confusion, you darted your eyes across his face and body in an attempt to piece together what was happening.

Noticing that his hands were still shaking, and his face was dusted lightly with a pink colour, you slowly set down the bowl you were still holding and raised your now free hand to Dante’s face.

“Holy fuck!!” Feeling the almost impossible heat coming from Dante’s face, you pulled your hand back to check and make sure it wasn’t actually on fire before returning it to it’s place on him. “You’re literally on fire Dante!” Feeling the man’s head lean into your hand, you couldn’t help but feel a twitch of a smile at the corner of your lips.

“I know I’m hot, no need to reiterate it for me. I do appreciate the ego boost though.” Rolling your eyes at Dante’s comment, you watched as he slowly closed his eyes and let himself rest on your hand.

“I think you need to head back to bed, you can’t work like this today.” Pulling your hand off of Dante and lifting yourself up to your feet, you reached down to grasp a bit of Dante’s shirt. Pulling up on his shirt and feeling his resistance to move, you grabbed more shirt to before repeating your pulling.

“I’m fine, just a bit of a cold is all.” Dante said as he continued to stay sitting against the wall.

“You’re not, you need to rest! C’mon!” Pulling harder on his shirt, Dante’s eyes opened up and he couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight of you, someone who was almost a whole head shorter than he, trying to lift him off the ground. Placing his hands over yours’s, Dante slowly raised himself to his feet.

“Alright, alright…But I’m only getting back into bed if I have someone to cuddle with me in my time of need.” Rolling your eyes, you released his shirt and felt yourself smile a little.

“Fine. But if you wake up and there’s a puddle in the bed, it’s cause I melted from your fever.” Placing your hand on Dante’s shoulder and turning the man toward the stairs, you followed behind him as he slowly made his way back to the bedroom. As you passed by the switches to the lights for the office, you made sure to turn them off before heading upstairs.

Closing the door behind you, you turned yourself around to see Dante already have thrown himself into bed, his arms and legs spread out in his usual bed hogging manner. Crawling yourself onto the bed, you lifted one of Dante’s arm as you slid yourself underneath it, and as you settled yourself into the bed, you felt Dante curl himself around your body firmly.

Feeling his warm breath on the top of your head, you threw your arm around his torso, grasping onto his shirt lightly and then slowly shut your eyes. As you listened to Dante breath lightly as he fell asleep, you let your mind wander off as you felt yourself begin to fall asleep.

With your mind wandering, you snapped your eyes open as you remembered the current state of the kitchen, with wasted eggs and cereal still strewn about, and now a mountain of cereal just sitting on the floor outside of the kitchen. Sighing lightly, you attempted to remove yourself from the body holding you down. Feeling yourself firmly stuck in place, you felt irked with yourself as you knew that by the time you’d be able to get to the kitchen to clean it, it was going to smell absolutely putrid.

Closing your eyes again, you hoped you’d be able to at least a nice nap before you’d have to go clean up such a horrible mess.


End file.
